elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vekel the Man
|Base ID = }} Vekel the Man is a Nord bartender and an associate of the Thieves Guild who operates the Ragged Flagon in the Ratway of Riften. Background Vekel owns and operates the Ragged Flagon, the tavern within the Ratway, the sewer that the Guild uses as a base of operations. In the Official Game Guide, it states that Vekel was once a resident of Honorhall Orphanage, and "continually got into trouble for concocting strange and powerful alcoholic drinks that kept his fellow orphans in a near continual stupor." He eventually ran away and saved enough from his burgeoning pickpocket career to afford the tavern. Interactions Toying With The Dead He asks the Dragonborn to acquire four rare books from Yngvild Barrow -- the journals of the necromancer, Arondil. This is part of the quest Toying With The Dead. A Cornered Rat Vekel can be asked where Esbern is located, either with a persuasion, intimidation, or gold check. After doing so, he will reveal where "the old man" is. Thieves Guild Depending on the current status of the Thieves Guild questline, Vekel can be asked about information regarding the Guild, responding differently as indicated below: *''"Sure. How about you mind your own business about it, and I won't have to get Dirge to toss you into the cistern?"'' – Before completing "A Chance Arrangement" *''"I don't know you so we've got nothing to talk about. How about you finish the job Brynjolf gave you, then we can talk."'' – Before completing "Taking Care of Business" *''"I don't know about the others, but I sure am glad to see a fresh face down here. The Flagon used to be packed every night with the boys from the Guild but now look at it. Last few years have been pretty bad. I've almost closed this place up."'' – Before completing "Loud and Clear" *''"Well, you did something Vex couldn't do at Goldenglow, so you're looking pretty damn good. Word is that you found something while you were out there though... something that could be a problem for the Guild. Just watch your back and do what Mercer says... he'll sort it out."'' –After completing "Loud and Clear" *''"Maven was down here right before you and she was all smiles. Haven't seen her like that in a long time. Whatever you did at Honningbrew, you're now on her good side. Best of all, if she's happy, Mercer's happy. Keep it up and you'll go places."'' – After completing "Dampened Spirits" *''"Glad to hear Gulum-Ei got what he deserved. That lizard owes me big for a bad shipment of Shadowbanish Wine he tried to pass off on me. Mercer's been storming around waiting for you to come back. I think he's finally figured out who's been messing with the Guild. Never seen the guy so angry. Better help him out any way you can."'' – After completing "Scoundrel's Folly" *''"Everyone's been worried since you and Mercer haven't shown up in a while. Brynjolf went out to find you. Delvin and Vex have been running things for now. I hope this all gets straightened out soon or I'm headed on the first caravan out of Riften."'' – After completing "Speaking with Silence" *''"Look, I like you, so I'll tell it to you straight. Brynjolf and the rest are in the Guild, and they're ready to cut you down. I know you have a damn good reason for siding with Karliah, so I hope you can give it to them."'' – After completing "Hard Answers" *''"The word is Mercer Frey is a dead man. The Guild wants his blood. I can't say I blame them. Murder is not our way. Gallus was before my time, but I still can't believe it. You need to teach him a lesson... show him the penalty for betrayal around here."'' – During "The Pursuit" *''"So, word is you and Brynjolf know where Mercer's hiding. Good. Make sure you make him pay for what he did to Gallus... heck, for what he did to all of us. We're all behind you, friend. Do your best."'' – After completing "The Pursuit" *''"I haven't seen so much celebrating in years. Mercer's dead, we have a new Guild Master, and things are finally looking up."'' **''"I only hope we can restore the Guild to its former glory after all the damage that's been done."'' – If "Under New Management" is not completed **''"Business is booming, coin is flowing, and everyone seems content as things keep going our way. A new chapter in the Thieves Guild is being written this day and we all owe it to you. Many thanks."'' – If "Under New Management" is completed Conversations Wrong questions Thalmor Justiciar "Where is he/she? The one who was asking about the fugitive in the Ratway?" Vekel "You're in the wrong place to be asking those kinds of questions, pal. You'd better clear out before someone gets hurt." Thalmor Justiciar "No. Not yet. Your lack of cooperation has been noted. We'll be back if we require further information. You won't get a second chance." Vekel "The answer ain't gonna be any different the next time. Arrogant elven bastard." Quotes *''"You better have coin to pay for your drinks. There's no handouts here."'' *''"Got a lot of nerve coming down here. People tend to get hurt in the Ratway."'' *''"I wouldn't stay here long if I were you."'' *''"There's a reason the city guard doesn't come down here you know."'' *''"Don't cause trouble, or else I'll ask Dirge to "walk" you out."'' Trivia *Several conversations that take place in The Ragged Flagon state that he is in a relationship with the Redguard fence, Tonilia, although both seem to have different views as to where they want the relationship to go. In a conversation between the two, Vekel states that he wishes she would slow down and live with him. Tonilia's answer is that she is just fine with the way things are. In another conversation between Tonilia and Dirge, it is stated that he believes Tonilia is cheating on Vekel with Brynjolf, though she quickly denies this, telling Dirge to mind his own business. *During A Cornered Rat, after asking Vekel where Esbern is, Gissur, if spared during "Diplomatic Immunity," will get up from a table and find his "contact," a Thalmor agent. The Thalmor will then come into the Flaggon and ask Vekel where the player is. It is possible to overhear this conversation if sneaking and undetected. *Vekel states that he's heard that Esbern is "crazy" and "for that to stand out down here, he must really be off his nut." Bugs * Even if the Dragonborn gains the rank of Guildmaster, Vekel will still refer to the Dragonborn as Brynjolf's new protege. After attaining the rank of Guildmaster and asking him what the word is around the Guild, he will say that they have a new Guildmaster, but does not acknowledge that it is the Dragonborn. The same also goes for others in the Ragged Flagon, except for Delvin Mallory. * After collecting the four journals for Vekel's quest, they will stay in the Dragonborn's inventory and four units of weight will be added, but no reward or other items are obtained. The weight is a result of the journals no longer being quest items and thus contributing to the total weight now that they are sellable/disposable. *It is possible to start the quest without being a member of the Thieves Guild. By entering Yngvild and acquiring all four books, the Dragonborn will be given the miscellaneous objective "Return to Vekel." When the Dragonborn talks to him after returning, he will have all the same dialogue options as if he originally asked for the books to be retrieved. Appearances * de:Vekel der Mannhafte es:Vekel el Macho ru:Векел Воин Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters